More Than Just Your Typical Weight Training
by gayfic33
Summary: While weight lifting late after school, Drew is surprised to find Eli roaming the halls and interested in something more than learning how to lift some weights.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

Drew and Eli are both new to Degrassi and both are completely out of their leagues. Though they are parts of two completely different social circles, the two are unaware of how close they will get.

Eli had seen Drew taped to the pole, and all he could think about was how hot Drew was and the dirty things he wants to do to him… but never does anything because he knows Drew is completely straight.

Drew had seen Eli all around school and all he thought was that he wanted to run his hands through his hair and do things he never thought about doing with a guy once before… but never does anything because he knows Eli is completely straight.

On a rainy Wednesday afternoon, Drew has decided to stay at school late to lift weights and Eli has stayed to work on a project in the computer lab. But when Eli hears a loud clanking sound and sees no one is around… he follows the noise. He follows it all the way to the weight classroom. He sees Drew alone, lifting weights with no shirt on. Eli's mouth waters looking at the sweat dripping down Drew's ripped body.

"Hey," Drew says to Eli as he accidentally walks into the room. "Eli, right?" Drew tries to pretend he hasn't cyber stalked Eli for weeks now.

"Yeah, and Drew, right?" Drew nods as he stands up and walks over to Eli.

"So…" Eli sees Drew's perfect spiked hair and the smile that makes him hard just thinking about.

Eli takes the boldest step he would ever take and kisses Drew. Eli expects to be pushed away but Drew kisses back. Drew pushes Eli against the door, locking it.

"I can't believe your gay!" Drew says between kisses. Eli pushes him off.

"I can't believe you are too." Eli smiles.

"I'm not… but I could be for you." They begin kissing again.

At the same time Drew and Eli do something they've been thinking about since the first moment they laid eyes on each other… dig their hands into each other's hair and run them from front to back. Both become rock solid as they do so. Drew lets go of Eli's hair and runs his hands down his body until he grabs hold of Eli's hard penis through his pants.

"Have you ever done this before?" Drew asks Eli as he unzips his pants.

"No… you?" Eli helps takes Drew's off.

"No, but I hear it hurts."

"Same. Who goes first?" Eli begins unbuttoning his shirt while Drew pulls down Eli's pants.

"Well I have a game on Friday and I can't be sore…" Drew hints to Eli.

"Okay… I guess I'm first."

Drew walks over to a bench and lays down on it, his large penis popping straight up. Eli walks up with his penis just as large and hard. Eli takes a deep breath in as he walks on top of Drew. AS he releases the breath Eli rips off the bandage. As Eli drops down, Drew's penis ripping into him, he feels more pain than he ever has before… followed by a sensation he has only ever dreamed about. Everything begins to feel better as the sensation strengthens and Drew's smooth hands grab hold of his body.

Eli begins moving up and down faster each time, the pleasure following the same pattern. Drew is absolutely amazed by how it feels. He had always dreamed about sex before and thought it wouldn't be too different from masturbating… and boy was he ever wrong. He felt as if his penis had its own personal hole for it that massaged it from every single angle at once. Drew is so immersed in this amazing sensation that he doesn't realize he's just about o cum already. Drew tries holding it back, thinking of anything other than this moment. He fails and he quickly shoots out cum.

Eli is ecstatic to feel Drew cum into him, not just because the pain would soon be over, but because feeling the cum shoot through his body is the best he's felt in his entire life. Once Drew is completely done Eli gets off his penis. The second he gets off, Drew pulls Eli's arm so he gets on top of him. Drew runs his hand through the back of Eli's hair and pulls his head towards him. Both open their mouths, Drew shoving his tongue down Eli's throat while his other hand grips his butt. Drew lets go and they both get to their feet.

'That was fantastic!" Eli blurts out.

"It was amazing! The best thing ever!" Both of them can't stop smiling.

"Wait till you feel it stream in you… and when will that be exactly?" Eli didn't want to ruin the mood but had to ask.

"Friday if we win, and Saturday if we don't." Eli smiles and they kiss once more.

"I should get back to my project." Eli walks to the door.

"Yeah…" Drew is speechless as he stares at Eli's butt as he walks out the room, running a hand through his hair.


End file.
